Love like this
by BrookeSwift
Summary: What if Edward Never came back in New Moon. See what happens between Bella and Jake Chapter two is up! Chapter Three coming soon! I'm turning this into a song fic because i've found the perfect song for Jake and Bella! BACK
1. Three simple words mean everything!

**I've always loved you**

**Prologue: **

**In my twilight story Charlie and Bella don't have a good relationship. Edward did leave what would happen if he was never to return? Find out.**

**This story takes place after Bella jumps off the cliff and Jake saves her.**

**ENJOY**

**Chapter ONE**

Jake saw Bella leap off the rocky edge.

Jake: BELLA he screamed franticly running into the water not thinking. He just had to get to her he couldn't let her die.

He finally got to her and got her up to shore, and began to work on her. He noticed she wasn't breathing.

Jake began to do CPR

Come on Bells breathe….breathe damnit! Don't give up! I need you don't give up! He began to tear up.

Just then she began to cough…. He quickly turned her over and lightly patted her back. He laid her back on her back.

Jake: Bella can you here me? Bella?

Bella: Jake?

He hugged her…then he brought her back to look at her.

Jake: What the hell were you thinking? You could've been killed.

Bella just looked at him, Maybe I wanted to die!

Jake: WHAT?

Bella: Maybe it would be easier on everyone if I did die, no one loves me!

Jake: Where did you get the idea that no one loves you?

Bella: You don't leave someone if you love them. She said as she began to cry.

Jake pulls her into a hug, shhhh it's ok I've got you! Let's get you home.

Out in front of Bella's house…

Jake: Charlie's not home yet.

Bella: He's working a 48 hour shift.

Jake: Oh…Well ummm let's get you inside your shivering.

Bella: ok.

He carried her up to her room.

Bella: Don't leave me.

Jake sit down beside her.

Bella: You can never leave me I love you Jake! I love you! She began to cry.

**Enjoy!**


	2. It's yours now

**Chapter TWO**

Those three words were music to Jake's ears. Holy shit did Bella just tell me she loved me? He thought

Jake: I love you too Bells you're the love of my life and I'll never leave you ever!

This made Bella smile she got up and kissed him…

Bella: You're so warm!

Jake: Yeah and You're freezing Bells, take your clothes off.

Bella smiled

Jake: Smiled I'm going to warm you up Bells.

Bella: Ok fine!

Jake giggles picks her up and puts her gently in her bed and climbs in beside her.

Bella curled up next to him

Jake: Better?

Bella: Much! She kisses him! I love you Jake!

Jake: brushes her hair back out of her face, I love you too Bella so much!

They fell asleep…..

3am Bella woke up and Jake wasn't there… she started to get scared that he had left her…Jake she yelled.

Jake: Bells I'm right here I just went to the bathroom.

Bella: I thought you left me!

Jake got back into bed… give me your hand… he put her hand up to his chest, feel that my heart is yours your stuck with me I'm not going anywhere!

Bella laid down knowing that she was Jake's forever and she was now the happiest girl in the world. They both laid there so content with their hands on each others hearts until they fell asleep.

-The Next Morning-

9am

Jake: Bella sweetie wake up!

Bella smiles…hmmm

Jake: kisses her wake up I have a surprise for you.

Bella: smiled what?

Jake: That I can't tell. He smiled.

9:30am they left the house

Bella: Can you at least give me a hint?

He looked over at her…. Nope he smiled

Bella: why not?

Jake: Because if I told you it'd give it away….Now close your eyes.

Bella: Why?

Jake: Bells just close your eyes.

Bella closes her eyes there.

Jake takes her hand and leads her over to 2 bikes…Ok open your eyes.

Bella: Are these the bikes that I found?

Jake: Yep he said proudly.

Bella: Oh My God they don't even look the same!

Jake: I'm going to teach you how to ride them.

Bella: Umm Jake you do know that I am extremely uncoordinated don't you?

Jake: Bells don't worry I got you.

Bella: If you say she climbed on and Jake put the helmet on her.

Jake: You look so cute!

Bella smiled.

Jake: Ok your clutch is her break is here and gas is here.

Bella: Ok what do I do?

Jake: Lightly push down on the gas…I got you, don't worry.

Bella started to go..

Jake: There ya go…I'm going to let go now.

Bella: Ummm I don't think that's a good idea.

Jake: You'll be ok I'll be right behind you.

Bella: Ok…

Jake Let go and let her go a few yards….Break Bells…Hit the break!

Jake was running after her…

Bella came to a sudden stop…She was in shock…she just rode a motorcycle!

Jake: came up behind her and scooped her up…

She screamed…..

Jake You did it Bells! He kissed her.

After that they spent the entire day riding..

**Enjoy **

**A/N: Just like my other story send me some idea's of what you want to happen and I just might use them! ****J**


	3. ENOUGH

**A/N: Ok so I got this Idea for Chapter three…and no it's not what you think…They don't have sex…but lots of drama**

**But Jake has imprinted on Bella! ****J **

**Enjoy!**

Bella returned home at 6 PM Jake said he'd be back in about an hour he had to go check on Billy and make sure he was ok…

Charlie: Where the hell have you been young lady? He said very angry…

Bella: Charlie what are you doing here?

Charlie: Where the hell have you been? He asked again getting angrier…as he began to walk towards her.

Bella: What are you doing?

Charlie grabs a hold of her right wrist and twist it.

Bella: Screams Stop it your hurting me…OWWW…Stop it!

Charlie slapped her across the face.

That was it she couldn't take it anymore, he had done this before but he promised he would never do it again.

She walked out the door holding her wrist she ran as fast as she could until she got far enough to where if Charlie came to look for her he couldn't find her…

She called Jake sobbing…

Jake: I'm on my way baby!

Bella: You have to come get me she sobbed into the phone…

Jake: Bella honey what's wrong? He was getting worried.

Bella: Jake please!

Jake: Where are you? Never mind I see you. He hung up his phone.

He got out of his car.

Jake was in shock…Baby what the hell happened to you? Who did this to you? He lightly touched her face. He wanted to kill whoever did this to his bella!

Bella: Ch…Ch…Charlie! She sobbed

Jack: was absolutely livid! He wanted to hit something, correction he wanted to hit someone, he knew he couldn't though he had to take care of Bella… Let me see your wrist he says carefully examining it.

Bella winced in pain..owwww!

Jake: I'm sorry baby! Has he ever done this to you before?

She nods her head yes…

Jake was beyond livid to the point that he didn't know what he was!

Bella: Don't do anything stupid, I need you! She said in between sobs.

Jake: I'm going to take you to the hospital, He gets her into the car.

-The Hospital-

Nurse: Can I help you?

Jake: yeah um my girlfriends father beat the crap out of her!

The Nurse looked up Oh my god Bella sweetie! What happen? Who did this to you?

Bella: Charlie! She said crying

The nurse was in shock! Come on back…

-In the exam room-

The dr came in.

Dr. I'm dr Williams lets get an Xray of that wrist ok?

Bella: Ok…

Dr. Williams: While you wait I'll have the nurse get you some pain medication.

Dr. Williams told the nurse to order an Xray and to give her some pain medication, and to elevate Bella's wrist.

The nurse did as she was told…

While they waited Jake called Billy to let him know what was going on…Jake also told him his plans….Billy agreed that what Jake had planed was best…

Jake: Dad one more thing.

Billy: What is it?

Jake: Remember when you told me when I found the right person that you would give me mom's ring to give to her?

Billy: Yeah…

Jake: could tell that Billy was crying.

Jake: Can I have moms ring? Bella's the one dad she's the love of my life! He smiled as he said it.

Billy: Of course! It's about time he said with a laugh!

Jake laughed thanks dad!

Billy: you're welcome son you're mother loved Bella she'd want her to have her ring!

Jake: I know she would dad, I know she would.

Billy: I'm going to let you get back to Bella give her a kiss for me ok!

Jake: I will, Bye!

He hung up the phone.

Bella just got back from x-ray.

Jake walked into the room…he could tell she was High from the medication, he did care though she was his Bella…

Bella saw him and light up!

Jake sat down beside her in the chair.

Bella: Jakey!

Jake: Hey baby!

Bella: This is my Jakey he's the best Boyfriend ever!

Jake: Smiled is she ok he asked the nurse?

Nurse: She's fine she was hallucinating because of the pain so we had to up the dosage of the medicine.

Jake: Hallucinating?

Nurse: she was saying that some bitch was going to still you away from her!

Stuff like that…she really loves you!

Jake: I know he looked down at Bella she was out cold…and he smiled

The dr. came in and said that her wrist was defiantly broken. Jake told the dr his plan and he said that was fine as long as she got her pain medicine when she needed it!

**That's the end of chapter three hope you liked it!**

**Find out Jakes plan in the next chapter!**

**J**


	4. Bells we're not in Forks anymore

**Ok so this is chapter four.**

**Enjoy **

**And remember Review!**

Dr Williams put her in a lime green cast…As soon as she wakes up you can leave, remember keep her on her medication.

Jake: I will thank you!

Dr. Williams Leaves

Jake goes to sit down beside her.

Jake: Bells when you wake up, we're going to go to my house so that I can get some stuff and then I'm going to get you out of here! He brushes her hair back from her face.

I'm going to take care of you Bella… he won't touch you again.

10 minutes later she wakes up

Bella: Jakey she says sleepily

Jake: I'm right here sweetie

Bella: You didn't leave me…you didn't leave me she repeats crying.

Jake: No never I love you too much! He smiles down at her.

Bella: You do?

Jake: Yes I do! Bella listen to me he took her good hand, when we leave here I'm going to stop by my house because I need to get something and then I'm going to take you somewhere where he can't hurt you.

Bella: I don't want to be here please can we go…she begins to sit up owwww…OMG my arm…he…he broke it…he broke it…Jake pulls her into a hug shhhh Bella it's going to be ok! I promise..

Jake: Come on let's get out of here…Can you walk?

Bella: Yeah.

Jake got Bella in the car and buckled in…Sleep I don't know how you made it out here without falling!

Jake knew she was still so high on pain medication.

He drove to LaPush with Bella passed out in the front seat

-Billy's-

Billy: How is she?

Jake: Her wrist is broken…she's past out in the front seat…

Billy: Poor thing…Seth called and got you tickets on the redeye and he also got some of Bella's things here's the ring!

Jake smiles thanks dad he hugs him…

Billy starts to cry

Jake: Dad don't cry please we'll visit, and you'll visit us!

Billy: Yeah I know he smiles Take care of her Jake.

Jake smiles You know I will dad!

Billy: Well you better go you don't want to miss your flight.

Jake: You're right I love you dad

Billy: I love you too son…Now go before I start to cry!

Jake left the house and got back into the car to find Bella still passed out

-The airport-

Jake: Bella honey wake up. He kisses her

Bella he whispers

Bella: Hmmm Her eyes opened

Jake: Come on he puts her on his back…Hang on

Bella: Where are we?

Jake: The airport.

Bella: oh she said not really caring at this point she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

-Inside the airport-

Jake was holding Bella like a baby waiting for the flight to be called

The woman came over the speaker

Woman: The redeye flight to Jacksonville Florida is now boarding

Jake stood up

He handed the tickets to the flight attendant…

Flight attendant smiles thank you enjoy your flight.

Jake: we will he looked down at a sleeping Bella and smiled because he knew good things were coming.

-On the plane-

Flight attendant: Can I get you some pillows?

Jake: Yes please…

Flight attendant: ok be right back with them..

The flight attendant came back with the pillows…Here you go…

Jake: Thanks

-Four Hours Later-

They arrived in Florida

Jake carried Bella off the plane

It was 4 am and still dark outside

Bella: Opened her eyes

Jake smiled good morning

Bella: winced in pain owwww

Jake: We need to get you something to eat so you can take some pain medication.

Jake sat her down in the little airport Café…What do you want to eat?

Bella: I don't care.

Jake: Ok how about a muffin?

Bella: Sure Sure…

Jake came back with two muffins and two apple juices…here ya go

Bella: ate the muffin so she could take her pain medication…

Jake: handed her a pill and the apple juice

She gladly took it…

Bella: Where are we?

Jake: looked at her with a smile…Jacksonville

Bella: was in shock

Jake: Whats wrong sweetie? He got up and went over to her.

Bella: I just love you so much! She hugs him…

Jake: I love you too Bells! He kisses her…Lets go

Bella: Where's my sunglasses?

Jake: Bells it's dark outside.

Bella: Look at my face…It's messed up! She starts to cry.

Jake: hands her her sunglasses…Sweetie don't cry…You're beautiful!

Bella: No I'm not…

Jake carefully picks her up making sure not to hurt her…Yes you are…He kisses her…

-Renee and Phils house-

Jake: Bells wake up we're here…

Bella: Hmmmm

Jake: We're here sweetie!

He rang the doorbell

Phil was up getting ready for work, so he got the door.

Phil: saw Bella and Jake OH MY GOD!

Jake: Hi Phil!

Phil: JAKE BELLA! COME IN!

Jake: Thanks!

Phil: Renee is going to die! He says as he went upstairs to get her..

Jake: She sure is he said to himself…Bells you have to wake up we're at your moms…

He stood her up and if he wasn't behind her she would've fallen…he sat her on the couch.

-upstairs-

Phil: Renee wake up…Renee…

Renee: What time is it?

Phil: ummm 5:15

Renee: why are you waking me up at 5:15 in the morning she asked I'm going back to sleep…

Phil: Renee Bella and Jake are here…

Renee: That's nice…

Phil waited for it to register.

Renee: shot up

Renee: Who's here?

Phil: Jake and Bella!

Renee: WHERE?

Phil: Downstairs!

Renee: MOVE! she pushes him out of the way and rushes downstairs.

Renee: OMG she says crying…JAKE!…BELLA…

Jake: Hey Renee!

Renee: What are you all doing here?

Jake: Well ummm he looks down at Bella

Renee: OMG Bella! She sat down beside her…what happen Jake?

Jake: Charlie beat the crap out of her!

Renee couldn't help but think this was all her fault…

Jake: Bells Take off your glasses your mom and Phil are here.

Bella: No she says sleepily..

Renee: Bella it's mom he's not going to hurt you again we promise…

Jake: removed her glasses..

Bella: Jake NO…

Jake: Bella it's ok..

Renee: OMG my baby! She says with tears streaming down her face.

**That's Chapter four my longest chapter yet!**

**J**


	5. Being a gentleman like always

They got Bella settled into bed…

-downstairs-

Jake: Renee can I talk to you for a minute?

Renee: Of course

Jake: Bella means the world to me, she is my life she gives me reason to breathe. I don't want to live my life without her, I can't live my life without her…With your permission I want to marry Bella.

Renee was crying…Yes you can marry her! She smiles

Jake hugged her Thank you!

Renee: No thank you for loving her like you do!

Jake: It's not hard. He smiles Oh here's the ring, I know how Bella doesn't like people spending money on her…He showed it to Renee…It was my mothers, she would want Bella to have it!

Renee: Oh my god…it's gorgeous! She'll love it!

Jake smiled I thought so….I want to keep Charlie away from her so I talked with my dad and he agreed that it'd be best if we moved, but I don't want to take her anywhere where she doesn't know anyone. So we're going to move to Jacksonville.

Renee was ecstatic to hear that…You guys can stay here for as long as you want we have plenty of room!

Jake laughed thanks

Renee: I want to kill him! She was still livid about Charlie he hurt my baby!

Jake: I know I wanted too also but I had to get Bella out of there she's more important to me then him, He'll get what's coming to him someday when Bella's not around…

Renee: I shouldn't have let her go to Forks in the first place!

Jake: Renee don't blame yourself you didn't know, she here now and that's all that matters!

Renee: Thank you she says wiping the tears away from her face.

Jake: You're welcome!

**Short Chapter I know just wanted to make it a point in the story that Jake and Renee have some bonding time…Also He got Renee's permission to marry Bella! ****J**

**Next chapter comes the big question…will she say YES find out!**


	6. New Title Love Like This

Oh, oh, never find a love like thisOh, oh, never find a love like this

Well we go back so far swingin' in your backyardAll the things that we used to doWe were cool back in high school, ooh, I really liked youMust have been your attitude

And that's why you keep on runnin' in and out of my mindAs the years they all roll by, baby, now I know whyI keep comin' back to you

You're the only one that knows me, love it when you hold meI'd never find a love like this, let me hear you sayNow I'll never be lonely, look at what you've shown meI'd never find a love like this

When this life tries to keep us apartYou keep callin' me back to your heart, let me hear you sayI'm so glad you found me, wrap you all around meI'd never find a love like this

All the guys tried to take me, you're the one who saved meI feel like I owe you my lifeAnd as strange as it may seem, I'll go if you take meI'm willing to sacrifice

And that's why you keep on runnin' in and out of my mindAs the years they all roll by, it's not hard to know whyI keep comin' back to you

You're the only one that knows me, love it when you hold meI'd never find a love like this, let me hear you sayNow I'll never be lonely, look at what you've shown meI'd never find a love like this

When this life tries to keep us apartYou keep callin' me back to your heart, let me hear you sayI'm so glad you found me, wrap you all around meI'd never find a love like this

May never find a l-l-love like thisThat still make me think about my middle school kissI sit here in this chair and I wish for you not to leave me now

My friends they always told me, not to make you my wifeyMan they was puttin' you downAnd now they see we rollin', me and you, we strollin'They don't wanna come around

Let me hear you sayYou're the only one that knows me, love it when you hold meI'd never find a love like this, let me hear you sayNow I'll never be lonely, look at what you've shown meI'd never find a love like this

When this life tries to keep us apartYou keep callin' me back to your heart, let me hear you sayI'm so glad you found me, wrap you all around meI'd never find a love like this

Oh, oh, never find a love like thisOh, oh, never find a love like thisOh, oh, never find a love like thisOh, oh, never find a love like thisOh, oh, never find a love like this

When this life tries to keep us apartYou keep callin' me back to your heart, let me hear you sayOh, oh, never find a love like thisOh, oh, never find a love like this

**A/N This fic is now a song fic same Jake and Bella different name.**


	7. Fresh Start

**Forks Washington**

**7am**

Charlie woke up with the hope that Bella would forgive him.

He went to her room

Charlie: Bells You here?

She wasn't in her room nothing had been touched.

Charlie: Maybe she's downstairs he thought. She has to be.

Charlie: rushed downstairs….She wasn't downstairs…He started to get panicked Bella where are you baby, he said in a worry

**Six weeks have passed**

**Bella just had her cast removed and is feeling so much better!**

It was eleven AM

Renee was at home Phil was at work…

Jake: Are you ready for your surprise?

Bella: You never said anything about a surprise.

Jake: If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. Now come on lets go! He said with a giddy smile.

They get into the car and drive to the beach.

Jake: We're here!

Bella: The beach she said with a smile

Jake: Yep he went around to help her out.

They began to walk down the beach hand in hand…

Bella: It's beautiful out today!

Jake: Sure is he said looking at he with a smile…

Bella: Smiled.

Jake "Tripped" and went down on both his knees.

Bella: Jake are you ok?

Jake took her hands Bella I love you so much, You give me reason to wake up in the morning you are my sunshine my heart my everything! Will you Marry Me?

By this point Bella was sobbing Yes! she said through her sobs

Jake: could barley get the ring on her finger she was shaking so much…This ring was my moms she would want you to have it Bells! He stood up and picked her up she wrapped her legs tightly around him.

Bella: I love you Jake!

Jake: I love you too more than you will ever ever know!

Bella: What about when you imprint? she said in a sad low whisper.

Jake: Bella baby don't you see I already have!

She had a confused look on her face.

Jake: On you! He smiled.

Bella: could feel the tears come flooding back! She kissed him passionately.

Jake: It was the night I came to see you in your room…

Bella: Couldn't help but smile.

For the first time in a very long time she was happy!

**I know what you're thinking Bella seems different right?**

**Well yes that's because she is, she's kind of like starting over with Jake in sunny Florida as opposed to cloudy and grey Forks. Where she always seemed to be down in the dumps.**

**Let's just put it this way Bella has a new outlook on life and Jake has help her so much!**

**xoxo**


	8. I'll always be your wolfie

**-Back home-**

Renee: Hey you two she smiled

Hey they both said with smiles on their faces.

Renee: Are you hungry?

Jake: Starved!

Renee and Bella laugh as he heads to the fridge.

Bella: I'm going to go upstairs…

She heads upstairs…

Renee: So did you do it? She asked with a smile

Jake: Yeah! She said yes!

Renee was so happy she went to hug him…I'm so happy!

Jake: Smiled me too!

Renee: I have to go to the store I'll be back, she kissed him on the cheek

Jake was left alone with Bella…so he went upstairs to check on her…

Once he got upstairs he found her passed out asleep on the bed, so he laid down next to her she cuddled up against him. Just the way he liked it.

As they slept they both smiled in their sleep.

-2 Hours Later Renee came home-

She headed upstairs to put the toothpaste and shampoo up in the bathroom as she passed by Bella and Jake's room she noticed they were laying on the bed…she quietly went to check on them and she noticed they were both sleeping with smiles on their faces.

Renee: awwwww where is my camera she said as she ran downstairs to find it.

She finally found it and ran back upstairs and quietly took some pictures, because she wasn't going to lie they looked soo damn cute and soooo happy!

She left the room quietly shutting the door behind her.

An hour later Jake woke up Bella was still sleeping, so he just laid there rubbing the hair out of her face watching her sleep.

Bella's eyes opened she smiled.

Jake: Sorry sweetie I didn't mean to wake you!

Bella: it's ok!

They just laid there holding each other until Bella broke the silence.

Bella: Can I ask you something?

Jake: Of course baby anything.

Bella: Won't you miss being a wolf?

Jake: Honey I'm still a wolf and I'll always be a wolf, but you are the most important person in my life and you always and forever will be!

Bella: I know that, but it's because of me that you can't transform.

Jake: Bella if I wanted to transform I'd find a way but right now I'm so happy and content with my life with you! He smiled.

**Six Months Later Bella and Jake were married in a beach Ceremony…Phil gave Bella away Billy and the entire pack were there including Jake's sisters Rebecca "Becca" and Rachael.**

**It was a very calm ceremony Renee being her usual basket case like self sobbed through out the entire ceremony. You wouldn't think that Billy would cry but even he shed some tears…It was a happy happy day for the now married couple Jake and Bella Black!**

Jake and Bella Spent two glorious weeks on Caribbean cruise…

**-Back Home in Jacksonville-**

Today was the day that they were returning home to their home a home that Jacob had built for them. A home that Bella didn't even know was done yet she thought it had another two months to go. Jake had the pack come and help him finish it up so he could have it done early by the time they got back from their honeymoon.

**That's the end of the chapter.**

**Sorry I had to speed it up a little bit.**

**The story will get better and better PROMISE!**

**Stay tuned in the next chapter we will see Bella's reaction to the house!**

**Remember Read and Review!**

**xoxo**


	9. Home Sweet Home

**If you are not Team Jacob you may not want to read this story because it is totally and completely Team Jacob.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except some new characters that may come about! **

**Read and Review**

As they entered the City of Jacksonville…Jake blindfolded Bella.

Bella: What's this for?

Jake: I have a surprise for you!

Bella: Jake!

Jake: What?

Bella: You didn't have to do anything for me!

Jake: Oh yes I did! He said with a smile…can you see anything?

Bella: Nope!

Jake: Good he said with a giggle… he turned off the car got out and went around to help Bella out…

He walked her up a few feet ok are you ready?

Bella: Yep!

Jake untied the blindfold!

Bella finally saw it she was completely speechless.

Jake: Do you like it Bells?

Bella still couldn't speak so she just shook her head…finally she got over some of the shock H…H….How did you do all this in such a short time? She asked with tears in her eyes.

Jake: pulled her into a hug…The pack was a huge help! Wanna go in and see it? He wiped the tears from her eyes.

Bella: Yeah!

Jake: scooped her up!

Bella: What are you doing?

Jake: I am carrying my wife over the thresh hold he said with a huge smile.

They entered the house…

Bella: Oh My God Jake! It's gorgeous!

Jake: Thought you would like it! There's more come on…

He showed her the entire house…

Bella was completely and utterly blown away! She couldn't believe this was their house!

Jake: So do you like it?

Bella: I love it thank you so so so much she said with tears in her eyes.

He picks her up and gently lays her on their bed my pleasure he said as he began to kiss her…

**Ok moving on we all know what they did next…lol**

**Gotta keep this safe for younger readers! ****J**

**Skipping a head to about a 5 or so weeks later.**

Bella has not been feeling good for about the past week or so…

**9am**

Jake took off work to go to the dr with Bella…He could do that because he owned his own garage.

Jake: Bells you ready?

Bella: I don't want to go!

Jake: Come on sweetie you have too..

Bella: I hate the damn Dr!

Jake: I know you do…I'll be there with you though.

Bella: What if I have something real bad like stomach tumor or something.

Jake: Bells your being dramatic…come on he took her hand..

**-The hospital-**

They sat in the waiting room for ten minutes finally Bella was called back…

The dr came in the room…

Dr. I'm Dr Miller what seems to be the problem?

Jake: she's been really sick for the past week unable to keep anything down.

Dr. Miller: Fever?

Bella: No…

Dr. Miller: Ok I want to do some test to rule some things out is that ok?

Bella: Yeah…

Jake: took her hand..

Dr. Miller left.

The nurse came in…

Nurse: I'm going to do some blood work

Bella turned as pale as a ghost.

Jake: It's ok sweetie… don't look squeeze my hand

Nurse: Ready 1...2...3... She stuck the needle in her arm.

Bella: Damnit!

Nurse: I'm sorry!

Soon the nurse was done….

Twenty Minutes later Dr Miller Came back…

Jake and Bella were so nervous!

He sat down…

Dr. Miller: Bella Jake You're going to have a baby!


	10. New life

Bella: What? She asked In shock.

Dr. Miller: You're pregnant!

Jake: squeezed her hand she looked up at him, he was beaming from ear to ear.

Bella couldn't help but be happy, but feel nervous at the same time. Would she be a good mother she questioned herself? Hell she could barley take care of herself.

Dr Miller: since you're already in the hospital I'm going to send you up to OB is that ok?

Bella: just shook her head.

Jake: was rubbing her back in small circles.

Dr Miller: Ok Oh and Congratulations he said with a smile as he left the room.

As soon as Dr Miller left the room Bella burst out into tears.

Jake grabbed her and pulled her into a hug and kissed her lightly It's going to be ok Bella I promise!

Bella: Smiled with tears streaming down her face… No I know I'm happy I'm scared I'm nervous…Jake I can barley take care of myself how am I going to take care of a baby?

Jake: Bella that stuff it'll just come to you you're going to be a great mom! He says with a reassuring smile.

Bella: Thank you!

Jake: For what?

Bella: Making me feel better… she says with a smile.

Jake: Anytime he kisses her…Now lets go see our baby!

An Hour Later!

**-Upstairs-**

Bella: Checks in…5 minutes later the nurse calls her name.

The Dr comes in the room.

She was young very petite, with long blonde hair and blue eyes…Very sweet looking.

Dr. Hi I'm dr Hill she said cheerfully with a smile.

This put Bella at ease…

Bella: I'm Bella!

Dr Hill shook her hand…Hi nice to meet you! She said with another smile.

Jake: I'm Jake he said with a smile.

She shook his hand Hi….Wow you're very tall!

Jake: laughed at that, everyone says that!

They get through with all the medical stuff…

Dr. Hill: Now comes the fun part…Lay back for me…

Bella does as is she is asked.

Dr Hill: This is going to be a little cold…

Jake took her hand…

As soon as she put the ultrasound wand on Bella's stomach the baby showed up…see that right there that's your baby…

Bella: That's it? She asked with tears in her eyes.

Dr Hill: Yep! She said cheerfully

Bella: It's so tiny.

Dr Hill: smiles well not for long, judging by the size you're six weeks and two days…. Your due date is February Tenth.

Bella looked up at Jake he had tears in his eyes.

It was 11:30

After the Drs appointment they headed to Renee and Phil's

Bella: used her key and unlocked the door…Mom you here?

Renee: Kitchen!

Bella: What is that awful smell?

Jake: Sniffed around, smells like hamburgers…you love hamburgers Bells…

Bella: The baby doesn't…she ran to the bathroom.

A little while later she came out.

Jake: You ok? He asked sounding worried…

She nods as her hand goes over her mouth and nose.

They go into the kitchen.

Renee: Jake Bella! She goes to hug them, she notices Bella's arm where she had blood drawn.

Renee: Bella what's wrong are you ok?

Jake: Uhhh she's fine.

Renee: No she's not something is wrong.

Bella: Mom I'm fine just can you do me a favor and not cook hamburgers while I'm over?

Renee: But Bella you love Hamburgers!

Bella: Yes I do…she looked at Jake…But the baby doesn't!

Jake: Smiles your going to be a grandma!

Next thing they know

Bella: Jake catch her!

Jake: Got her…he carried her into the living room and laid her on the couch…

They stood over her…

Bella: Well that went well…

Jake: Maybe I should splash some water on her face.

Bella: Give her a minute she'll wake up.

Jake: Ok

Bella: Shook her Mom…Mom…Mom…

Renee: Hmmm….

Jake: Helped her sat up

Renee: What happen?

Bella: You fainted…

Jake: Bella's pregnant! He said with a smile.

Renee: Oh my god…oh my god…oh my god…tears flooded her eyes my babies! I'm going to be a grandma she said with a smile…Oh my god…WHEN?

Bella and Jake laughed.

Bella: I'm due February Tenth!

Renee couldn't help but smile!


	11. No more hamburgers

**They aren't going to tell Billy about the baby until it's here…Jake always said Billy liked surprises and boy is he going to get one!**

**Skipping ahead a bit **

**Bella is now five months.**

Jake: Today is the day aren't you excited? He asked like a little boy on Christmas morning.

Bella: Yes very! She smiles and pulls him into a hug…I love you!

Jake: I love you too Bells! He kisses her, Now lets go!

Bella: Sweetie the appointment isn't until 10:45...We have an hour.

Jake: I know but aren't you hungry?

Bella: smiled STARVED!

Jake: Well then let's go…After you my lady! He stepped out of the way of the door.

Bella: smiled you're so sweet!

Jake: I know.. He giggled.

He shut the door behind him.

-The Restaurant-

Bella ordered two gigantic chocolate chip pancakes and some orange juice.

Jake ordered the same thing.

The only thing was they were so big, Jake didn't finish his but Bella finished hers.

Jake: Stared at her in amazement…How could she fit all that food into her tiny body?

Bella: What? The baby is hungry!

Jake: I know Bells! You just look so beautiful that's all!

Bella: smiled…What do you want the baby to be?

Jake: I really really want a girl he smiles.

Bella: Really she asked surprised.

Jake: Yeah really…I've always wanted a little girl…What do you want?

Bella: I want a girl but most of all I just want it to be happy and healthy…and I want it to look exactly like you! She says with a smile…

Jake: Well I want it to look like you!

Bella: Started to cry…No No No!

Jake: Bella honey don't cry (She cries all the time at the littlest things he thought, but I love her so much.) Why are you crying?

Bella: It can't look like me, I look just like him! I don't want my baby to look like him!

Jake: Baby look at me…look at me! Just because you look like him doesn't mean you are like him! You're not like him…You're loving, you're caring and you fight for what you want! You're not like him ok?

Bella: Ok..

Jake: I love you so much Bella! He kisses her.

Bella: I love you too more than anything!

Jake Smiles, Let's go find out what you are he says talking to her tummy.

Bella: Jake you do know we're in public right?

Jake: What I can't talk to my little girl? He gave her a wink.

Bella smiles lets go…

-The Hospital-

The nurse called them back…

Nurse: Dr Hill will be in any minute…

5 minutes Later Dr Hill comes in.

Bella Jake she says cheerfully!

Both Good Morning!

Dr Hill: Lets see if this little baby will corporate today.

Bella lays back Dr Hill lifts up her shirt to unveil a nicely shaped little round tummy.

Jake: Takes her hand…

Dr. Hill: Do we want to take a guess of what the baby is?

Jake: Oh I already know he said confidently with a smile, it's a girl.

Dr Hill and Bella smile.

Dr. Hill: Well lets see if your right.

She turns on the screen…The baby comes up on the screen.

Bella already has tears in her eyes

Jake begins to rubs Bella's hair back from her face while watching Dr hill study the screen…his eyes went back and forth from his baby to his wife to the dr.

Dr. Hill: Congratulations IT'S A GIRL! She said with a smile!

Jake got the biggest smile on his face….YES! He hugged Dr. Hill.

Dr Hill: OH WHOA! She smiled

Jake: Oh sorry!

Dr Hill It's ok! She laughs. Here are your pictures! Congratulations again!

Both: Thank you

Dr Hill Leaves the room!

Jake: pulls Bella into a hug. You have no idea how much I love you! He kissed her deep!

**That's the end of the chapter hope you liked it!**

**Next chapter they will have a visitor!**

**Stay tuned **

**xoxo**


	12. I hate you

**I think this chapter will have what you all have been waiting for! **

**Renee is ecstatic that she is having a granddaughter!**

**It's Halloween 9 in the morning Jake had to go into work for a few hours, so Bella is staying over at Renee's for a while Jake doesn't want her home alone. (He is very protective!)**

Renee was making French Toast for breakfast.

Bella: Mom need some help with that?

Renee: No honey that's ok, you just sit down.

The doorbell Rang.

Renee: I'll get it.

Bella: No let me…

Renee: No you stay I'll get it.

Bella decided to get up and get herself some orange juice…when she heard Renee talking.

Renee: What are you doing here?

Charlie: Do you know where Bella is?

Bella: Oh Shit It's Charlie!

Renee: No I don't

She heard Charlie start to yell…

So she got her jacket on to go out there…She was so proud of her little angel but she didn't want Charlie to know anything about her life!

She went out to the living room….

Bella: What the hell do you want?

Charlie: was in shock what are you doing here?

Bella: Can I not come visit my mother? She asked angrily

Charlie: Yes but you are coming home with me! He demanded!

Bella: Oh No I'm not Charlie! I am my own person and I make my own decisions!

Charlie: But I miss you Bella!

Bella let out an angry laugh….YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU? I HATE YOU! SHE SCREAMED AT HIM!

He knocked her down to the ground…

Renee: BELLA OH GOD!

Bella: grabbed her stomach my baby mom.. My baby! She started to cry…

Charlie: walked out the door not looking back.

Renee: Bella I'm going to call 911! She said crying

Renee called 911... Bella baby they're on their way! She knelt down beside her.

Bella: My baby! My baby has to be ok! OH GOD! I can't lose my baby!

Renee: Shhh You're not going to lose her ok you're not…She said as she put her hand on Bella's stomach!

10 Minutes later EMS arrived and took her to the hospital!

-at the hospital-

Renee called Jake and told him what happen…

He literally dropped what he was doing and took off for the hospital…

He burst through the doors..

Jake: Where is she? He said franticly

Renee: In there she pointed..

-Bella's room-

Jake: Baby I'm here!

Bella: Started to cry Jake!

Jake: I'm here now! Is the baby ok?

Bella: I don't know!

He started to say something

Bella: WHOA!

Jake: got scared what is it what!

Bella: She just kicked! She's ok! Here give me your hand!

Bella takes his hand and lightly presses on her stomach…

Jake was amazed..

Dr Hill came in!

Dr Hill: How are you Bella?

Bella: Better she just kicked!

Dr Hill felt around on her stomach and smiled that she did!

I still want to do an ultrasound just to make sure.

Bella: Ok she was just so relived that their baby was ok!

Dr Hill did the ultra sound here's her heat…they listened to it and just made sure everything was ok.

Jake: So she's ok?

Dr. Hill: She Perfect! She smiled, but I do want you to go on bed rest for a couple weeks just to triple check!

Bella: I'll do whatever I have to do!

Jake: Thank god!

Dr Hill: I want you to make an appointment for 3 weeks and I will see you then!

Bella: ok Thank you!

Jake: Thank You!

Dr. Hill: You're welcome! She left

Bella: Cried Jake just held her!

Jake: everything is ok, and everything will continue to be ok! I love you!

Bella: I love you too! She said through her tears… He thinks I'm just visiting my mom!

He continued to hold her.

**That's the end of the chapter hope you all liked it!**


	13. Namesake

They got home Jake picked her up and took her upstairs and laid her gently in bed….There you go here's the remote, the laptop and you're phone!

Bella: Do I get a kiss? She asked with a smile.

Jake: Of course! he bends down to kiss her.

The baby kicked hard

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach the baby wants a kiss too!

Jake: Smiled Daddy loves you baby girl!

He kissed her stomach.

Bella runs her fingers through his hair.

She started to cry…

Jake quickly set up… what's wrong?

Bella: We haven't even started her room and she doesn't even have a name yet!.

Jake: Kissed her Bells don't worry hear lets start with her name, and then I'll start on her crib tomorrow.

Bella: You're going to build her crib?

Jake: From scratch! He smiled.

Bella: Thank you!

Jake: For what he asked rubbing her hair back from her face.

Bella: For loving me for never giving up on me!

Jake: Of course I do I always will from now until forever!

Bella: You loved me even when he didn't!

Jake: I always will don't ever doubt that! He said wiping her tears away.

Bella: Ok!

Jake: I'll get the name book and we can start looking!

Bella: looked down at her ring and then it came to her.

Bella: No Jake wait a minute she put her hand on her stomach.

Jake: What?

Bella: I want to name her after your mom! I want to name her Stella.

Jake was in awe…

Bella you know if…if that's ok with you!

Jake: Of course it is! But are you sure?

Bella: Yes her name is Stella! You're mom is her grandma and it's like if the baby has her name it'd be like a piece of you're mom is with us!

Jake: Renee is her middle name!

-The doorbell rang-

Jake: I'll be right back.. He kissed her

He got the door…

Seth: Hey Jake! He hugged him

Jake: was in shock.. Seth! What are you doing here is everything ok?

Seth: Yeah fine I just missed my buddy! Where's Bells?

Jake: OH yeah um we kinda have a secret that you can't tell dad!

Seth: Ok what?

Jake: You have to swear!

Seth: I swear!

Jake: Bella is pregnant!

Seth's jaw dropped…

Seth: NO she's not!

Jake: Seth why would I lie to you about something like that…

Seth: Dropped his bag where is she?

Jake: Upstairs be careful she's on bedrest Charlie came to Renee's and they got into a fight and he pushed her down! He was still livid about that.

Seth: Is she ok?

Jake: She and the baby are fine! One more thing careful what you say she cry's at everything now.

Seth: heads upstairs…

Jake: Bells you have a visitor…

Bella closed her book who?

Seth: Hey Bells!

Bella started to cry OH MY GOD! SETH! What are you doing here?

Seth: I missed you guys! He went to hug her…look at you! You're looking good Bells!

Bella: smiled thanks!

Seth: So can I um can I touch?

Bella: Of course…you're her uncle!

Seth: Her? It's a girl?

Jake: Yep!

Seth: just smiled! I love you guys!


	14. The Call

**Bella is now 6 months**

It has been 3 weeks since Bella has been on bed rest and Jake couldn't be more proud of her for staying in bed or staying sat on the couch!

They were headed to the mall since Bella was off Bed rest she was now off Bed rest so the headed to the mall to get the stuff for the nursery.

Jake and Bella had decided that they weren't going to do a pink nursery because everyone does pink for a girl and they weren't like everyone obviously!

So they chose a tealish bluish greenish color and Bella asked Jake to paint a mural on the wall…

They got all the stuff they needed and wanted and headed home.

Jake wanted to get started on painting the room.

2 Hours later he had finished the base coat and he had to wait a day for that to dry…

Bella: Jake! She yelled from downstairs

Jake: Yeah Bells?

Bella: Could you come here Please!

He went downstairs Bella was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels…rubbing her stomach.

Bella: Baby!

Jake: kissed her yeah.

Bella: Can we go get some food? Stella just told me that she's hungry and she wants her daddy to go and get her some food.

Jake: Bella you don't have to blame your eating on Stella you just tell me what you want and I'll go get it for you!

Bella: smiled Taco Bell! I want a Grilled Stuffed Burrito and some of those nacho's and cheese.

Jake: Do you want anything to drink?

Bella: No their drinks are nasty.

Jake: I'll be back.

Bella: K I love you!

Soon after he left the phone rang…

Bella: Hello…

Seth: Hey Bells!

Bella: Hey Seth! Jake's not here.

Seth: That's ok…I actually called to check on you!

Bella: You did? Awww that's so sweet Seth!

Seth: How are you feeling?

Bella Great!

Seth: Just so you know Bells No one knows I've kept her a secret.

Bella: Seth it's not that we don't want anyone to know we just want to show up and place her in Billy's arms we don't want to worry him we know that he's got enough to worry about.

Seth: I know he won't find out.

Bella: Thanks!

Seth: Well I'm going to go so you can rest I know you're probably tired…Love you guys!

Bella: We love you too! Bye! She hung up the phone.

Soon after Jake was back with the food.

Jake: Bells I'm back…

Bella: Seth called.

Jake: Oh yeah what'd he want?

Bella: Ask how I was doing and he said that he won't tell anyone about Stella!

Jake: Smiled here you go he kissed her on top of the head then sat down to eat.

**-The next day-**

Bella: walked into Stella's nursery as Jake was putting the finishing touches on the mural!

Jake: Do you like it?

Bella: I love it it's beautiful Thank you! She started to cry.

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her you're welcome. He then bent down and kissed her belly.

Jake: Now for the furniture….Bells Becca is on her way to come and get you she's going to take you to the mall so I can finish up… we can add the finishing touches together like her clothes toys diapers later.

A little bit later Becca came to get her…

Becca in a lot of ways is a lot like Alice Very happy and Bubbly and very excited for her niece to be here! Oh and did I forget to mention she loved to shop…

They bought some stuff for the baby

Bella loved Becca she was her best friend and she liked to think that she was Becca's, Becca and Jake they just got her weird ways! Not being cooped up in forks though and not having to live with Charlie made her realize that she wasn't that weird she was however still very clumsy!

Now that she was about to become a mom she watched her mom closer and she realized that all the quirky crazy stuff Renee did she did those exact same things.

She wondered what qualities Stella would have of Jake and her. The thought of their baby girl looking like Jake made her smile!

Becca: I sooo can't wait for her to get here!

Bella: Smiled me either.

Becca: Dad is going to flip! She smiled.

They got something to eat and headed home.

Bella: Sweetie! I'm home!

Jake: ran downstairs…IT'S DONE come look!

He brought her upstairs…close your eyes….are they closed?

Bella: Yep!

He walked her over to the door…Ok open your eyes

Bella burst into tears OH MY GOD! It's gorgeous!

She turned to face him Thank You! She kissed him

**See Pictures of the nursery on my page!**


	15. THE DAY

A/N I just want to say before I start this chapter that I am not a dr! So I know nothing about Medical stuff!

I am skipping ahead.

Bella is now 9 months.

February Tenth had come and gone so had the eleventh and still NO Stella she had shown no signs of coming anytime soon.

Bella was moody frustrated her feet were swollen and her back hurt but most of all she just wanted her baby!

They decided to go for a walk to see if anything would happen…Still nothing…

When they got home and Bella went upstairs to lay down…

A little bit later Jake went upstairs to check on her…

Jake: Sweetie are you ok?

She set up do I look ok? I AM A FEAKING TICKING TIME BOMB OK! My back hurts my feet hurt my ankles are swollen and I'm as big as a damn house! She started to cry. I just want my baby!

Jake: sat on the bed baby look at me, you are not as big as a house!

Bella: I know I am! And…and I'm just really tired

Jake: Lay back.

He climbs in to bed next to her…It'll be soon I promise you! He wipes her tears away.

Bella: How do you know?

Jake: Bells she can't stay in there forever!

Bella: Just promise that you'll be there with me and you won't leave me.

Jake: Look at me… I swear to you I won't leave you, I'm going to be there the entire time you won't and you couldn't get rid of me even if you tried or wanted to you couldn't do it! he kissed her. Try and sleep…

1:45pm the 13th

Bella looked over and she saw Jake on his side passed out snoring.

She got up and went sit in the rocker that was in Stella's room…She began to talk to her baby girl…

Bella: Stella it's mommy! Daddy and I can't wait for you to get here…Please come soon we want to meet you…You have a lot of aunts and uncles that are going to love you! Even though most of them don't even know that you are coming. Your Aunt Becca and uncle Seth do and they can't wait to meet you…You also have a pawpaw Billy and a grandpa Phil and a Nanna Renee (She's a little crazy) But you also have a grandma Stella that's going to watch over you in heaven! Mommy and Daddy love you and we can't wait to meet you!

She rubs her belly has Stella kicks…She finally gets up and decides to go clean a little bit (even though she had been cleaning all week something still wasn't right!)

So she went downstairs and decided to do some dishes…

Jake: heard the water running and he didn't see Bella beside him in bed so he went downstairs to see what she was doing he saw her washing dishes.

Jake: Sweetie what are you doing? It's 11:45.

Bella: I have to get these clean and then I have to clean the leaving room…and my mom and Phil are leaving today for their Valentines day Trip…I have to get everything perfect she can't come home to a messy house Jake she can't…I don't have time to sleep, Owww!

Jake: What is it? He asked panicked…  
Bella: It's a crap but I'm fine. (Even though it hurt so bad she didn't want to go to the hospital not right now.)

Jake: Are you sure?

Bella: Yeah she headed upstairs went to the bathroom…

Jake: was in bed now..

Bella: I'll be right back…she splashed some cold water on her face she opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks…

She started to cry…

She started to panic! Jake!

Jake: he jumped up Are you ok?

Bella: Something is coming out of me I'm leaking!

Jake: looked down at the floor and saw that her water had broken…but it wasn't quite clicking in his head…his eyes went huge…OH MY GOD your water broke! We got to go to the hospital!

He quickly changed his clothes and got Bella some dry pants to put on…

Jake: I'm going to carry you ok?

Bella: Yeah she sounded so scared…

Jake: Hang on I got you! Everything's going to be ok I promise!

Bella: I love you!

Jake: I love you too Bells more than you will ever know!

He got her to the car…he called the Dr on the way…

As another contraction hit she squeezed his hand…

Jake: Breathe sweetie…I'm so proud of you!

When the got to OB Dr Hill was waiting on them.

They got her all settled in and her IV put in…

Dr. Hill: I'm going to check you really quick…Wow you're 5 centimeters so half way already great job! Do you want some medicine?

Bella: YESSSSSS!

Dr. Hill: Smiles I'll get the anesthesiologist down here asap! She leaves.

Jake: You're doing so good I'm so proud of you!

Another contraction hit she grabbed Jakes hand…

Jake: Breathe!

Bella: Make it go away Jake please! Owwwwww!

Jake: Hated seeing her in pain like this…You can do this!

10 minutes later Bella was pain free

A couple hours later Dr Hill came to check on Bella again…

Dr. Hill: It's time to have a baby she said with a smile….

By this time Bella had her second wind…

Jake was just so excited and so proud of Bella  
Dr Hill: Ok Bella listen to me, when I count to 3 I want you to give it all you got and push ok.

Bella: ok!

Jake: gave her his hand to squeeze…he knew she wouldn't hurt him…I love you so much you can do this!

She gave him a weak smile…

Dr. Hill: ready 1...2...3...

Bella Pushed with all she had…

After an hour of pushing..

Dr Hill: Her head is out! Lots of Dark hair…

Jake: She's almost here baby!

Bella: was already crying…

Dr. Hill One more push and your baby will be here!

Bella: Gave it one last push and Stella entered the world…

As Jake watched his daughter come out his eyes flooded with tears!

Jake: You did it baby!

Stella Renee Black  
February 14th  
4:45 am  
6 Pounds 14 ounces  
19 inches long! 


	16. Tiny feet

The baby was screaming at the top of her lungs…

Dr. Hill: here you go daddy cut her free!

Jake took the scissors and cut his daughter free.

Bella: OH My Baby!

Jake: kissed Bella I love you baby!

Bella: I love you! she said through her tears

Nurse: I'm going to take her and get her cleaned up, I'll bring her back.

Bella: Go be with her! I'm fine I promise…

Jake goes to be with Stella.

Nurse: Does she have a name?

Jake: Stella he says smiling at his baby girl.

The nurse smiles Happy Birthday Stella!

Stella grabbed for Jakes finger…as soon as Jake gives her his finger she stopped crying and opened her eyes to look at him.

Jake began to tear up… Hi baby girl it's daddy!

Nurse: Do you you want her footprints on your shirt?

Jake: Yeah!

The nurse presses Stella's tiny feet on to Jakes shirt. She finishes and wraps her up and hands her to Jake.

Nurse: Here you go daddy she's beautiful congratulations!

Jake: Thank you!

The dr and the nurse left to give the three of them time as a family.

Jake: places Stella in Bella's arm, here you go mommy, then he begins to videotape.

Bella: Oh my god she's beautiful!

Jake: Yes she is! I'm so proud of you!

Bella: I couldn't have done it without you!

Jake: I'm sorry Bells, you got your wish!

Bella: smiled up at him, I know she looks exactly like you! I have to do something… She laid Stella in her lap unwrapped her, she started to cry

Mommy's sorry baby girl Bella began to study Stella's tiny feet.

She kissed Stella's feet and wrapped her back up!

Jake: Smiled you unwrapped her to look at her body?

Bella: Of course I did! She smiles.

Jake: grabbed his phone…Bells look at me Smile…He snapped the picture. Perfect!

Bella handed Stella to Jake and he went to sit down with her so he could get a better look at her.

Bella: grabbed her p

Bella: This is daddy's first time actually holding Stella.

Jake: Hi baby girl it's daddy!

Stella opened her eyes

Jake smiled down at Stella, Bella could tell he was crying.

She smiled what do you think about her?

Jake: looked at Bella she's perfect, and she has quite the grip he laughs.

**Just a chapter about them all being together for the first time!**


	17. I missed my babies

**2 hours later **

**6:45 am**

Bella was crying she missed Stella and Jake Even though Stella was where she needed to be getting checked out and Jake was with her she still missed them she needed them!

5 minutes later Jake came into the room with Stella smiling from ear to ear

Jake: Sweetie what's wrong?

Bella: I missed my babies!

Jake: got Stella out of the incubator let's go make mommy feel better! Jake put Stella in her arms, be careful she may be a little sore. She got poked and prodded on..

Bella: Mommy's sorry baby girl daddy protected you though did he…Yes he did! He protects mommy too!

Bella looks up at Jake and smiles want to hold her she's your daughter too.

Jake: No I spent time with her in the nursery I'm great right now I enjoy watching you with her. He smiled

Bella: started to cry but I don't want to take your time away from you with her!

Jake: Bells don't cry I'll have my time with her…You gave birth to her.

Stella: Started to cry…

Bella: Shhh It's ok Stella mommy's here…where's her bottle?

Jake: Oh yeah right here.

Bella: Stuck the bottle in her mouth there you go…mommys got you sweet angel.

Bella's Cell rings can you get that?

Jake: sure…ummmm Bells it's your mom

Bella: Shit…I don't want to talk to her right now, tell her I'm ok..

Jake: Hello?

Renee: Jake how's Bella is she ok?

Jake: Yeah she's fine.

Renee: Is she awake?

Jake: Yeah she's awake…he gives Bella a smile.

She smiles back.

Renee: Can I talk to her?

Bella: Jake.. I didn't want to worry her.

Jake: Ummm Renee she can't talk right now.

Renee: Why not what's wrong?

Jake: The baby was born early this morning! Bella did great the baby is happy and healthy!

Bella could hear Renee sobbing over the phone…

Renee: We'll be there as soon as we can!

Jake: hung up the phone.

Bella: She's mad at me isn't she?

Jake: What makes you say that?

She hands Stella to him you burp her.

Jake: Come here baby girl… what makes you say she's mad at you?

Bella: Because she wasn't here when she was born.

Jake: Come on Bells it's not like you could hold her in she had to and was going to come out no matter who was here…But I'm glad I was he smiles…

Jake: Stella burps and spits up uh oh.

Bella: Laughs Are you ok?

Jake: brought Stella back in his arms to look at her…Did you spit up on daddy! He smiles

He looked up at Bella she was smiling watching him with Stella… he smiled at her giving her a wink. What time is it?

Bella: ummm 7:15 why?

Jake: I have to call Becca and let her know everything is ok. I didn't get a chance to call her and let her know…I was to focused on you and helping you get through this!

Jake handed her to Bella…kisses her.

Jake: Hey Becca!

Becca: Hi she says sleepily do you know what time it is?

Jake: Yes I do come to the hospital.

Becca didn't ask questions I'll be there as soon as I can!

Jake: Ok see you soon room 1414

Jake: She'll be here soon!

15 minutes later Becca walked in the door.

Jake: Nice shirt! He smiled (Becca's shirt was pink and it said aunt on it in sparkly letters.)

Becca's eyes quickly filled with tears! When was she born?

Bella: 4:45 this morning she said with a smile

Becca: can I um you know hold her?

Jake: Of course!

Becca set down in the chair.

Jake: carefully takes her from Bella's arms and places her in Becca's.

Becca: Hi baby girl oh you're so pretty yes you are! She looks up at Jake, What's her name?

Jake looks over at Bella, she nods.

Jake: Becca I want you to meet Stella Renee!

Becca: Looks at Jake and then Bella, she starts to cry Stella after mom?

Bella: Yes!

Jake: Becca Bella and I we were talking and we want to know if you would want to be Stella's God Mother?

Becca: looked at them both, Are you serious?

Bella: Yes we want you to be her God Mother if you want you don't have too!

Becca was quite for a minute just looking at Stella..

Jake saw tears drop.

Becca: It would be my honor…


	18. Worlds best Nanna

9 AM

Renee and Phil came in..

Renee stopped dead in her tracks and started to cry when she saw Bella holding Stella.

Phil put his hand on Renee's shoulder.

Bella: Hi Mom she said with a smile.

Renee: Oh my god! She went over beside Bella

Bella: Do you want to hold her?

Renee: yes she said with tears streaming down her face.

Bella carefully handed Stella to Renee.. Mom this is Stella Renee Black she said proudly.

Renee: looked at her stunned.

Jake: We named her after you and my mom. He said with a smile.

Renee: Thank you she said still in shock as she looked down at her beautiful granddaughter, she's so beautiful!

Stella opened her eyes and looked up at Renee..

Renee: Hi baby girl I'm your nanna and I'm going to spoil you rotten she said with a smile.

Bella laughs I think her daddy already has that covered.

Renee: Oh Really she looks up the smile still on her face.

Jake: just smiled.

Renee: Nanna can spoil you too!

Jake took pictures of them all with Stella…

An hour later Renee and Phil left….

This left Bella and Jake alone at last with Stella, they loved visitors but they just wanted to spend time with Stella alone just the two of them.

Jake: Where's the diapers and wipes?

Bella: You're going to change her diaper?

Jake: Of course I am! He gave Stella a kiss as she started to cry.

Bella: Just smiled Jake was meant to be a daddy Stella was just born and he was already perfect with her.

Stella started to whimper…

Jake: Daddy's sorry baby girl I'm almost done…he finished and wrapped her back up tight picked her up and gave her another kiss…There that wasn't bad was it?

Jake: looked up at Bella he saw she was crying. What's wrong baby?

Bella: You're perfect with her!

Jake: I'm not perfect.

Bella: Yes you are! You've done everything I've asked you to do and more, you read all the books you did her room!

Jake: Bells don't cry… I did all of that because you and Stella are my life! I'd die for you!

Bella: NO don't say that you can't die!

Jake: Sweetie…sweetie look at me I'm not going to die, I'm right here! It's the three of us from now on!

Bella liked the sound of that. I love you both so much!

Jake kissed her!

**Sorry it's so short!**

**Hope you like it though!**


	19. Technopho no more

**I OWN NOTHING EXEPT THE BABY AND CHARACTERS I MAKE UP ALONG THE WAY!**

**A/N: The bold writing is the convocation between Renee and her friend form high school Kim.**

A couple weeks ago helped Renee set up a facebook.

She was uploading pictures of Stella and pictures from Bella and Jakes wedding when she got a notification that she had a fried request. So she went to see who it was she had to be careful accepting friend request because one of them might be Charlie.

It was her best friend from high school Kim. This made her smile as him she wasn't already smiling these last few day have been the best days of her life!

She really had a lot to be thankful to god for and she knew it! She had a beautiful daughter a son in law that loved her daughter more than life it's self and a beautiful precious new granddaughter!

Along with the request there was a note it said…

"**Is this the Renee my best friend from high school, if so it's Kimmy!**"

Renee approved it and went back to uploading pictures…She set the Picture of her holding Stella as her profile picture.

She updated her status **"heading to bed soon huge day tomorrow!"**

Soon after she got another notifications that she had a message in her inbox.

The message was from Kim.

The subject said

GLAD TO SEE YOU FINALLY JOINED FACEBOOK!

**Hey girl,**

**I never thought I'd see the day where you would actually touch a computer LOL! I thought you were always going to be a technophobe. How have you been?**

**How's Bella what is she 19 or 20 now?**

**Things are fabulous for me Nikki is 18 and a senior in high school, I can't believe my baby's growing up so fast seems like just yesterday she was that 5 year old I was taking to her first day of kindergarten!**

**I see your not with Charlie anymore, what happened?**

**Are you coming to the reunion? Hope so I miss you!**

**Who is that adorable baby in your profile picture?**

**Hope you'll write back!**

**Kim**

Renee did write back…

**Hey!**

**Me not being a technophobe is all thanks to Bella! She got me out of my rut and brought me into the 21st**** century. So thank you Bella! ****J**

**Things are fantastic here couldn't be better!**

**Bella is 20, and married! My baby is grew up on me way to fast I must add! She is very mature for age.**

**I'm not with Charlie anymore we divorced when she was 5 I took her to Arizona to live with me til she was about 16...she decided she was going to go to Forks and stay there for awhile, lets just say things started going south then! But if she didn't go to Forks when she did she probably wouldn't have met her husband. So thank god she did he really saved Bella! Last year they showed up at the house at around 4 in the morning Bella was pasted out in his arms turns out Charlie beat the shit out of her! But I'm married to a great guy now Phil! Even though Bella is 20 he still thinks of her as his own daughter and she thinks of him as her dad. I will not be at the reunion, there are some people there that I'd rather not see!**

**That adorable baby girl is my new granddaughter Stella! J**

**She was born yesterday morning!**

**Miss you **

**Renee,**

10 minutes later when Renee was about to shut the computer down she got another message in her inbox.

It said…

**Well thank you Bella for bringing your momma into the 21****st**** century! WOW hard to believe that she is 20 and married that's crazy please tell her that I'm so happy for her! Hmmm do I know her husband? I'm so glad that you're with someone that loves you and Bella both. Did he beat her up bad, I'm so glad she was able to get away from him! I'm sad that you won't be at the reunion, but I know why. NO SHIT YOU'RE A GRANDMA NOW? She's absolutely beautiful you look so proud of her, and I know you will spoiler her rotten!**

**Kim**

Renee waited for her to replyfinally she did, she read it and replied back.

**Yes it's true I'm a grandma and I am so very proud of Bella of all that she has accomplished for only being 20 years old she amazes me every single day! Yes you do know her husband Jake Black! He is so good to her! He loves her more than anything and would do anything for her and she would do anything for him! They are so happy especially now with Stella. I was at the hospital today and to just watch them with her is just amazing it's like they were meant to be a mom and dad! Jake has so much love for both of them!**

**Bella amazes me she was so scared afraid that she was going to hurt her when she got here and to be able to watch my daughter with her baby is just amazing! As soon as she was born Bella knew what to do her motherly instinct took over.**

**Well I have to go and go to bed tomorrow is the big day they are coming home from the hospital and I promised them I'd come over and help with whatever they needed!**

**Next chapter Bella and Jake will bring Stella home!**

**Sorry if this Chapter was boring!**


	20. Welcome home baby

**I'm finally well enough to post Chapter 20..So here ya go!**

**The Hospital**

The nurse came in with a wheelchair here you go have a seat…

Jake took Stella while Bella carefully set in the chair.. (She was still sore) Jake put Stella back into her arms

Bella: Here we go baby girl we're going home!

The nurse helped Bella into the car Jake put Stella in her Car seat

Jake started driving down the highway at only 12 Miles per hour.

Bella: Ummm Jake you do know you can go faster people are behind us honking their horns.

Jake: Yeah I know Bells let them honk I'm not going any faster then 12! I don't want to hurt my girls…he smiles you just sit back and relax.

Bella: Ok then she laughs…owwww It hurts to laugh do not make me laugh.

Jake: Sorry!

Bella spends the whole rest of the car ride just watching Stella sleep…

As Jake pulled into the driveway he noticed the "IT'S A GIRL!" sign in the front yard Bells look!

Bella: Nanna and Grandpa are ready to welcome you home Stella! She said with a smile…

Jake helped Bella out of the car gave her a kiss then he carefully got Stella out of the car and handed her to Bella.

They walked into the house together as a family for the first time.

Renee: Oh my babies! She hugged Jake and Bella!

Bella: smiled MOM!

Renee: Let me see her!

Jake helps Bella over to the couch to sit down

Phil: Hi sweetie! He kisses her on the cheek.

Bella: Phil you're here! She started getting teary eyed.

Phil: Of course I am I wouldn't miss this for the world. I love you Bella!

Bella: I love you too Phil!

Renee: Would you just look at her she's so beautiful she said looking at Stella with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Jake snapped a picture and went to sit back down….

Bella laid her head on Jakes shoulder…

Stella started to cry.

Renee: got up Oh I think this angel wants to eat. Renee hands her to Bella.

Bella held her close shhhh daddy went to make you a bottle.

Jake hurried back with the bottle…Here you go my love.

Becca stopped by also.

Soon after everyone left it was now 8 pm

They showed Stella around her new house…finally they got to her room…

Jake: Stella this is your room he kisses her gently on the forehead, then he kisses Bella.

Bella: But you're going to stay in mommy and daddy's room with us for a while….she started to cry.

Jake: What's wrong baby?

Bella: I just never thought I could love this little person so much! I can't believe she's here happy and healthy!

Jake: I love you so much! He was beaming from ear to ear.

Bella: I love you! She yawns

Jake: It's been a long day lets get ready for bed! He takes Stella from her…Daddy's got you now baby girl….Someone has a dirty diaper.

Bella: I can change her.

Jake: No No I got it! You just relax Bells.

Bella: Smiled

Stella started to whimper and cry.

Jake: Daddy's sorry baby girl I'm almost done he finished and got the diaper on her but he had a little problem.

Bella: Jake honey I think that goes in the front.

Jake: Oh yeah got it! He wrapped her back up in her blanket and put her in her bassinet.

Bella: You did a really good Job!

Jake: Well Thank you my beautiful angel!

They settled in for a LONG night!


	21. Family time

**This chapter is for Ellenaw1!**

**Thanks for always reading my stories!**

**7am**

Bella on the couch sleeping Stella was laying on her chest.

The phone rings Jake rushes to get it so it doesn't wake Bella and Stella…

It was Seth calling to check on them. He went into the other room to talk…

5 minutes later he came back and Bella was awake.

Jake: Good morning he smiles as he kisses her and then he leans down to kiss Stella.

Bella: Morning she says with a smile on her face, sorry I fell asleep.

Jake: No it's ok Bells you worked hard, I couldn't be more proud of you…Look what you did he said getting teary eyed.

Bella: You mean we did..

Jake: But you delivered her, and I know you're tired.

He said with a smile

Bella: Yes I won't ever deny that! BUT you're her daddy she's yours too! She started to cry.

Jake: Hey hey why are you crying?

Bella: I don't know…In truth she really didn't know why she was crying.

Jake: What do you need me to do?

Bella: I'm fine she said as tears started streaming down her face I just need to look at her for a minute…

They sat there for the longest time just staring at Stella.

Bella broke out in sobs again….I don't want to mess her up she's so perfect! I don't want to be a bad mom Jake I can't.

Jake: Bells hey you look at me you are not a bad mom…You have so much love for her already and she's only 2 days old. You will never be a bad mom, one reason is you don't have a bad bone in your body. Another reason is I love you and I'm going to help you you're not alone!

She gives Stella to Jake.

Bella: Go see daddy…Thank you! She said a smile back on her face.

Jake: No thank you for giving me the most beautiful baby daughter I could ever ask for! He gives her a soft kiss.

Jake: Hi princess! It's daddy…he gives Stella his finger to hold.

Bella: Well would you look at that she's already wrapped around daddy's finger. She says as she laughs and holds her belly because it still hurts to laugh.

Jake: Smiles down at his baby girl you know it tell mommy you were already wrapped around my finger before you came out weren't you.

Stella starts to whimper.

Bella: she might need her diaper changed.

Jake: I got it!

Bella: Are you sure?

Jake: Yes Bells I can do it!

Bella: You know my mom said Charlie never change my diapers.

Jake: Well I'm not Charlie! He said with a smile.

Bella: Thank god!

Jake: I **want **to help…she's my princess!

Bella: stood in amazement at how good Jake was with Stella, and how tiny she was in his giant hands! He really was a great dad.

Jake: What is it?

Bella starts to cry again nothing you're just so good with her!

Jake: Stellie I think mommy needs a hug.

Bella: Stellie? she smiles

Jake: Yeah it's her nickname well that and princess.

Bella: I love it!

The doorbell rang

Jake handed Stella to Bella I'll get it, It's probably you're mom!

**Hope you guys like this chapter…Sorry it didn't turn out as long as I thought it would.**

**COMING UP**

**Nanna Renee is in the house!**


	22. Nanna Renee in the house

**This chapter is for Ellenaw1!**

**Thanks for always reading my stories!**

**Chapter 22**

**Nanna Renee in the house**

Jake: got the door

Renee was smiling from ear to ear Nanna Renee is here to save the day….wheres my granddaughter?

Renee runs over and takes her from Bella Hi princess! She looks up at them they looked exhausted…Have you guys slept any?

Not really they said in unison…

Renee: Well go shower sleep I'm here I can take care of her.

Jake: carefully picked Bella up…Let's go Bells.

**-Upstairs**-

He carefully sat her down on the bed..

Bella: Where are you going?

Jake: To get you some food so you can take some Tylenol you have to be sore.

Bella: No come lay with me.

Jake: Bells aren't you sore?

Bella: Yes but I just want you to hold me just for a minute like you used too, you haven't held me like that in a long time. PLEASE!

Jake: Bells I didn't because I wasn't able too.

Bella: Well ya are now.

Jake: I'll make you a deal you eat and take your medicine then I will hold you while sleep, I just don't want you to hurt.

Bella: Fine she said in a pout.

Jake: I'll be back…. He went downstairs

Renee: Jake what are you doing down here?

Jake: Getting Bella something to eat she's in pain.

Renee: I was getting ready to bring this up to you two it was French toast and apple juice with the medicine beside two plates.

Jake: Thank you Renee.

She smiled… Go upstairs.

Jake: Is Stella ok?

Renee: She fine upstairs now I'll take care of her while you two rest.

Jake: I'm going I'm going….

Renee followed him

Bella: freaked MOM you left her downstairs alone?

Jake: got into bed beside her Bells she's fine!

Bella: I'm sorry mom!

Renee: smiled it's ok sweetie. Eat both of you! Then sleep…Stella is fine!

Jake: Yes M'am! He said with a grin.

After they ate Bella and Jake fell asleep in each others arms

While Renee took care of Stella downstairs.

Renee was taking pictures of Stella she had already taken about 20...

Renee: Oh Stella you have the most amazing mommy and daddy ever! You my girl just wait and see. They just love you so much you are the apple of their eye already. We all love you baby girl!

Renee picked her up yes we do we love you so much! She placed a kiss on Stella's forehead.

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but it's late and I'm really tired.**


	23. On cloud 9

**Stella is now 2 weeks old…**

**They have a flight today at nonstop to Seattle then from Seattle Seth is going to drive them to La Push…Becca is tagging along with them.**

Renee: Let me say bye to my baby girl.

Bella handed Stella to Renee with a smile…Jake came up behind her.

Renee: Stelly nanna loves you so much…you be good for mommy and daddy ok, and don't let them spoil you to much…That's nanna's job.

They all laughed

She gave Stella a kiss and handed her to Jake so he could put her in the car.

Jake: Daddy's got you princess.

Renee: Bells be safe and call me when you get there.

Bella: We will mom…We're only going to be gone a week.

Renee: I know she hugged her…you better go before Stella gets fussy.

Bella: You're right bye momma!

Renee: Bye sweetie!

They made their way to the airport.

Jake: Becca you got your bag?

Becca: Right here.

Jake: I think we're ready…. He kept a firm grip on Stella's car seat and another firm grip on Bella…Baby are you ok?

Bella: Yep fine….

They made their way to the gate and boarded the plane bound for Seattle Washington…So many things have changed since they left the state of Washington. They got married and had a beautiful baby girl.

Becca was passed out in the seat behind them.

Jake: Was just mesmerized watching his Bella with their daughter. Are you ready for this? I mean to just go to LaPush and say long time no see guess what we have a baby!

Bella: In all honesty….Yes and No I mean I'm excited to see everyone and have everyone see her and to actually see their faces when they see us walk in with her. But she's new and she's ours yours and mine…and I don't know if I want to share her with everyone yet. I get that they are her family too but I have mommy worries….like is she going to get sick.

Jake: just smiled you have no idea how much I love you! Everything is going to be ok I promise ..he leaned over and kissed them both.

Bella: I'm also terrified of seeing him…I don't want him touching her! I swear if he touches her someone better hold me back!

Jake: Sweetie you're not going to do anything you just had a baby you let me handle things he won't touch my girls!

Bella: I'm going to go change her.

Jake: Ok.

Soon after Bella left Jake's phone vibrated. He had a text it was from Seth.

**Seth: Where are you guys at? I can't wait to see my niece!**

**Jake: 36,000 feet up!**

**Seth: Wise ass! **

**Jake: NO SWEAR AROUND MY DAUGHTER!**

**Seth: Scouts Honor… **

**Jake: Seth you were never in the scouts!**

**Seth: I know! **

**Jake: I gotta go landing in 10 minutes.**

**Seth: See ya soon!**

Bella: Came back and put Stella in her seat and got herself belted in.

10 minutes later…

Jake: Bec…. Becca wake up we're here!

Becca: OMG I can't believe I slept the whole way!

A little later…

Seth: GUYS GUYS OVER HERE!

They made their way over to Seth…..

Seth: OH MY GOD! Let me see her…

Bella and Jake both smile.

Bella: Want to hold her?

Seth: Can I?

Jake: Sure!

Seth: Oh my god she's so tiny…Hi princess! Anything you're daddy won't let you have you just ask uncle Seth!

Bella: I don't know about that she already has daddy wrapped around her tiny finger…

Seth: Bells you're lookin good!

Bella: Thanks Seth!

They heard yelling coming from behind them….

Becca: WAIT FOR ME YOU GUYS!

Jake: Turned around and started laughing.

Becca: Sorry my damn bag got stuck in baggage claim.

Jake: Becca MOUTH!

Becca: Sorry!

Seth's eyes went wide and his mouth hung open Becca?

Becca: smiled Hi Seth!

Bella and Jake smile at each other!

Seth: Hi!

Bella: I'll take her Seth!

**Hi again! I just wanted to make a note that note next chapter but the next chapter I will be aging Stella by 2 or 3 years!**

**Next chapter**

**Let the fun begin!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	24. Meeting Paw Paw

**Sorry for the delay in posting this spent the night with a friend…**

Seth: Ok I'm going to take Becca in first wait here…Seth took Becca by the hand….

Seth and Becca: Went into the house Billy was in the kitchen look who I found!

Billy was in shock! BECCA!

Becca went over to hug him Hi daddy!

Billy: Wha-What are you doing here? He asked with a smile?

Becca: I came to visit my daddy say hi to the camera she pulled out a video camera.

Billy Smiled and waved HIII!

Seth: I'll be back in a second…he said with a smile….he quickly went and got Jake.

Bella followed Jake close behind.

Jake had given Stella to Bella for a second…

Jake and Seth went into the house

Jake: Walked into the kitchen Oh my god Jake!

Billy was in complete shock.

Jake hugged him, hey dad!

By this time Becca had the camcorder going recording everything.

Billy: What are you doing here?

Jake: Well um remember when I said Bella and I got you a Christmas present but it would be late?

Billy: Yeah….

Jake: Well um it's here…Just wait here while I go and get it don't move.

Billy: Ok…

Jake went and got Bella she handed him Stella so he could be the one to place her in Billy's arms.

Bella: followed him into the kitchen…

Billy was talking to Becca.

Jake: Dad….

Billy looked over his eyes went huge and his jaw dropped, what is that?

Jake: Dad I want you to meet you granddaughter Stella.

Tears instantly formed in Billy's eyes my….my…..what?

Jake: Your granddaughter with the biggest grin on his face Jake placed his daughter in his dad's arms…

Billy let the tears stream freely down his face, they were tears of happiness of course.

Billy: Who's is she? He asked in between his sobs?

Jake: She's mine and Bella's! she said with a proud smile.

Billy looked at his son and his daughter in-law with pride and so much love.

To Billy wasn't his daughter in law she was his daughter. He felt like he always has been.

Billy studied his granddaughter tears still falling freely what's her name?

Jake: Bella named her actually.

Bella: We both did.

Jake: Dad meet Stella Renee Black.

Billy looked up at them both and then back down at Stella.

Billy: Stella? After your mom?

Jake: Yeah he said with a smile…Bella chose it.

Bella: I wanted everyone to have a piece of Stella here with them and Stella will always know about her grandma Stella that is her own personal angel watching over her! She went to hug Billy.

Billy didn't know what to say Thank You!

The rest of the visit just flew by Billy spending every minute he could with Stella…

They said their good byes at the end of the week. Becca said bye to Seth which she really didn't want to do at all.

Jake: Now you have an excuse to come and visit! He said with a smile. Both of you!

They said their good byes again and finally left.


	25. 3 Years Later

**Skipping ahead 3 years!**

**Seth did imprint on Becca they have been married for a year now and so very happy.**

**Seth works with Jake in his shop.**

**Stella was a normal 3 year old she was very girly and she was a daddy's girl. Very feisty like Bella. She had a little trouble forming her words but she was 3 Jake and Bella thought it was so cute.**

Bella: Stellie tell mommy if you have to go potty, and we'll go use the big girl potty.

Stella: Ok mommy! She said with a big grin. She ran up and got on Bella's lap. You the best mommy eva I wub you!

This made Bella smile I love you to baby girl, how about you watch Dora while mommy goes to fix you something to eat. Peanut butter and Jelly?

Stella: Yay! she kissed Bella and grabbed her baby doll she named Jassie after princess Jasmine. Come on Jassie We gonna watch Dorrrra! She said with a giggle.

Bella smiled and went into the kitchen to fix Stella something to eat.

Being a mom was the best thing that had ever happened to her! Stella and Jake were her life!

Stella: Mommy I gotta potty!

Bella: Smiled well hurry lets go…

Stella: MOMMY PEE PEED I A BIG GURL!

Bella: picked her up and hugged and kissed her That's my girl!

Stella was so proud of herself.

Stella ate her food and then she wanted Bella to play with her.

Stella: Mommy pway wiff me peese!

Bella: Ok mommy will play with you.

With a smile Stella ran and got her play dr's kit.

Stella: I be dr. way down mommy.

Bella: Yes dr Stella! She said with a smile.

Stella: Where it hurt?

Bella: Dr. Stella mommy's tummy hurts.

Stella: I fix it for you mommy! She raised up her shirt…and kissed her belly I see you soon baby! All betta mommy she said with a smile.

Bella's eyes went huge and she sat up Baby girl who are you talking too?

Stella: The baby.

Bella: What baby sweetie?

Stella went to sit on her lap the one in your tummy mommy.

Bella was shocked she wasn't pregnant…Sweetheart mommy doesn't have a baby in her tummy.

Stella: Yesss you do mommy the pwetty wady said so.

Bella looked at Stella with a blank look what pretty lady sweetie.

Stella: The pwetty wady that pways wiff me in my woom.

Bella: had to get answers sweetheart look at mommy.

Stella looks at Bella with her huge brown eyes.

Bella: What did the lady look like?

Stella: Weally weally pwetty! Wong hair like mine. Wong dwess she looked like daddy!

Bella: Got up and went to get a picture of Jakes mom Stella.

Bella: Sweetie mommy's going to show you a picture I need you to tell me if it looks like anyone you have seen before.

Stella: Ok mommy.

Bella: Ready?

Stella: Weady!

Just then Jake came in.

Stella saw him and ran up to him DADDY!

Jake: Theres my baby girl he scooped her up and gave her a kiss.

Jake: Hows my girls?

Bella: Smiled we're good and gave him a kiss…Jake honey why don't you come sit down.

Jake: Ok. He had Stella sitting on his lap.

Bella: Stellie why don't you tell daddy what you did today.

Stella: I used the potty I a big gurl daddy!

Jake: You did? He hugged her daddy is sooo proud of you! He gave her a kiss.

Bella: Tell daddy what you told mommy.

Stella: Looked at Bella then at Jake Mommy gonna have a baby! She said with a big grin!

Jake's eyes went huge as he looked over at Bella with a huge grin on his face. She is?

Stella: Uhhh huhhh she said nodding her head.

Bella: Stella look at daddy and tell him who told you that.

Stella: The Pwetty lady daddy.

Jake: What pretty lady?

Bella: The pwetty lady that plays wiff me in my woom.

Bella: Tell daddy who she looks like.

Stella: turned around and put her hands on Jakes cheeks. She looked like you daddy.

Jakes eyes went huge again.

Bella: Stella look at mommy I'm going to show you that picture and I want you to tell me if you've seen this person ok?

Stella: Ok!

Bella: Turned over the picture.

Stella: That's her! That's the pwetty lady!

Jake: Gasps! Not knowing what to say or do.

Bella took his hand he looked at her she could tell he was now crying..

Jake: Sweetie look at daddy.. Do you know who this is?

Stella: Shakes her head No..

Jake: That's daddy's mommy.

Stella: Weally?

Jake: Yeah.

Jake: She's not like Nanna though…She went to live with Jesus when daddy was little.

Stella: Oh I sorry daddy! She hugged him…

Jake: held on tight while letting out quite sobs. 

**Sorry if this chapter was a little weird.**


	26. Am I?

**A/N: Hi guys I'm back sorry for not updating but my computer crashed and I had no way to update. I got a new coputer so now I can update! Thanks everyone for all the nice reviews I have recived for this story.**

Jake and Bella put Stella to bed...

Jake and Bella headed downstairs...

Bella: She's out like a light!

Jake laughs yep! Are you ok?

Bella: Huh yeah fine...

Jake: No your not come here. he pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the head what's wrong?

Bella: I don't know.

Jake: Come on he leads her over to the couch...

Bella sits...

Jake: Lay your head down sweetie...Tell me what's really going on.

Bella: I don't know.

Jake: Yes you do, do you think you might be pregnant?

Bella: No...Yes..Oh hell I don't know?

Jake: smiled at the thought of another baby with Bellla..She was the perfect mommy.

Bella: She's going to hate me.

Jake: Who is?

Bella: Stellie!

Jake: Bells look at me...No she won't she's been begging us for a baby brother or sister.

Bella: smiled sister..

Jake: What?

Bella: She's been begging us for a sister. "Mommy when can I have a sista!" She said imatating Stella.

Jake: laughed There you go...It's Perfect!

Bella: We don't even know if I am.

Jake: Trust me Bells you are your moody hungry and you cry all the time and if I'm not mistaken you got sick in the bathroom this morning.

Bella: You caught me damnit!

Jake: laughs yes I did.

Bella: I'll get a test tomorrow.

Jake That's my girl.

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit short.**


	27. Maybe Baby

**Love Like This**

**Chapter 27**

**Baby Maybe**

It was 7 AM Bella decided to get up and take the test she bought the previous night...

She waited the 3 minutes that it said on the box to wait

When the 3 minutes was up she went over to the sink to look and low and behold it was positive...a smile spread across her face.

She heard noise coming from the bedroom... She opened the door and saw Jake on the bed playing with Stella...

Jake: looked up and saw the smile on Bella's face and the tears in her eyes...

Bella: It's postive!

Jake: Got up with Stella in his arms.

Stella: Mommy! she said with a big grin!

Jake hugged Bella I love you so much!

Stella: Mommy why you crying? she touches her face.

Bella: I love you too! Mommy's just really happy!

Stella: ohhh about the baby? she said with a smile

Bella looked at Jake...

Jake: Yeah princess about the baby! You're going to be a big sister!

Stella: got a big grin on her face YAY! Thank you mommy Thank you daddy! she hugged them both...

Later That Day

Bella Made a Dr's appointment...They decided to bring Stella.

Dr Hill came in the room...She was still as they remembered her.

Dr Hill: Hi guys! she said cheerfully...

Both: Hi!

Jake was holding Stella.

Dr Hill: This must be Stella! she said with a smile.

Bella: Yeah she smiles.

Jake: Stella can you say Hi!

Stella: Hi she gave a sweet smile.

Dr Hill: Aren't you the cutest thing!

Stella giggles thank you! I 3 She held up 3 fingers.

Bella and Jake smile

Dr Hill: Are you? Wow!

Stella: Yep she smiles!

Dr Hill: smiles I'm going to check out your mommy now ok?

Stella: Ok!

They went through all the medical stuff...Lay back for me Bella...

Stella: Was watching intently...

Dr: Hill We're going to take some pictures of your baby brother or sister now.

Stella smiled ok!

Bella looked up at Stella and smiled. Bella had a hold of Jake's other hand

Dr Hill turned on the screen and the baby came up on the screen.

Jake: Stellie look he pointed to the screen!

Bella started to cry.

Jake kissed her hand

Dr Hill Smiled judging by the size you are 9 weeks today I'm going to set your due date at October 28th!


	28. Wike my shirt?

Jake and Bella had talked about and they decided that Stella could tell Renee and Phil about the new baby.

**-The Next Day-**

**Noon**

They had gotten Stella a shirt that said Big Sister on it.

Stella: Mommy Daddy I hungry.

Jake: Ok sweetie we're going to eat at Nanna and Grandpa's.

Stella: YAY! She claps her hands Nanna and Graandpa!

Bella: Stellie today you have a very important job.

Stella: What mommy?

Bella: When we go in to Nanna and Grandpa's hug and kiss them with your Nanna and Grandpa kisses and then ask them if they like your new shirt..

Stella: Ok mommy she said with a big grin on her face.

Jake: Smiles we're here! Stellie are you ready?

Stella: I weady daddy!

Jake carried her up to the door.

Renee: There's my girl! She went over and kissed Bella and Jake. How are you?

Both: Good!

Jake had his Camera out. He put Stella down.

Stella: Ran into Renee's arm her long black hair flying behind her. NANNA!

Renee: Baby girl! Where's my kisses?

Stella: Nanna wike my shirt?

Renee: Let me see? She was in shock OH MY GOD! Bella no your not! She was now crying.

Bella: Yes I am! She smiles…9 weeks.

Jake: had the biggest smile on his face she due October 28th!

Renee: OMG she hugged Stella yes I do baby girl! She got up and hugged Bella and Jake both.

Stella: Why you cryin nanna I be the best big sista eva!

Renee: I know you will sweet girl. Nanna's just really happy!

Stella: Ohhh

**-later that night-**

Jake and Bella were playing with Stella.

Stella: Mommy daddy I miss pawpaw!

Jake: looks at Bella she nods princess guess where we're going tomorrow.

Stella: Where?

Jake: We're going to go see pawpaw!

Stella: looks at both Bella and Jake…and screams Thank you Mommy Thank you Daddy!

Bella: You're welcome baby girl! Someone needs a bath.

Stella: No I don't!

Bella: Yes you do.

Stella: No she giggles and hides behind Jake.

Jake: Come on princess you have to take a bath.

Stella: Noooo bath!

Bella: Come on sweetie! Mommy will make it a bubble bath.

Stella: Ok!

**Next Chapter they go back to LaPush! :)**


	29. Weave my mommy awone!

**Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter I hope this chapter has what you guys are looking for.**

**11am Seattle **

Stella: Brrrr...cold!

Bella: Let daddy carry you and warm you up.

Jake: Up we go princess.

Stella: Giggles weeeeee!

Jake: has the biggest grin on his face his wife daughter and new baby make his so happy. Was that fun?

Stella: Yesh daddy! She layed her head down on his shoulder I wub you daddy!

Jake: That melted his heart he looked at Bella she was smiling..I love you too princess!

Jake: took Bella's hand with his free hand and held it as they walked through the airport.

They got into the car...Jake put a sleeping Stella into her car seat.

Jake: Climbed into the drivers seat...Ready?

Bella: With you I'm ready for anything! she grabbed his hand. I love you!

Jake: I love you too Bells! he kissed her hand.

**-3 Hours Later-**

They arrived at Billy's house

Jake got a still sleeping Stella out of her carseat Stellie princess wake up.

Stella: opened her eyes

Jake: Hey Sleepy head.

Stella: Where mommy?

Bella: I'm right here princess.

Stella: Ok...

They go into the house...

Jake: Surprise!

Billy: OMG! he was in shock.

Jake put Stella on Billy's lap.

Stella was crying pawpaw I missed you!

This made Billy cry and he never cried...I missed you too Babygirl.

Bella: went and hugged Billy...How are you?

Billy: Hey Bells you look beautiful! I'm great now.

Bella: Thanks.

Billy: How are you guys?

Bella looked at Jake and he smiled.

Billy: Somethings up, whats up?

Bella Smiled.

Jake: We're going to have another baby!

Billy: Are you serious?

Jake: Very serious.

Billy: got teary eyed No you're not!

Bella: Yes I am I'm 9 weeks due October 28th.

Billy: OMG!

The week passed by fast before Jake Bella and Stella headed to the airport they decided to go to the diner in Forks with Billy.

Jake: Baby are you sure your ok with this? Jake could tell she was nervous.

Bella: Yeah...yeah...I'm fine just please don't leave me.

Billy: No ones going anywhere Bells.. we'll be right there with you if anything happens.

Jake: Kisses her everything will be ok. they pull up... Baby he's not here it's ok.

Bella: Let out a breath

Jake carries Stella in.

They sit down

The waitress Cora came to take their order.

Cora: What can I get you guys? OMG Bella Jake?

Bella: Shhhh...Hey Cora...Sorry we didn't leave on the best terms with my father...

Cora: Yeah I know I heard i'm sorry why didn't you press charges?

Bella: It's not like anyone would believe me everyone on the police force are his friends.

Cora: awwww i'm sorry sweetie! I'll bring you your favorites. Billy same as always?

Billy: Yep!

Cora: Who's this cutie?

Jake: This is Stella...Can you say hi Stella?

Stella: Hi

Cora: Hi pretty girl...How old is she?

Stella: I 3 she held up 3 fingers.

Cora: Wow you're a big girl...What does she want to eat?

Bella: Ummm a cheeseburger?

Stella: Yeah..

Cora: Got it she smiles be back..

Soon after that Charlie came in with his partner

Bella: Oh God!

Jake: What is it?

Bella: He's here!

Jake: Baby look at me...he took her hand its going to be ok.

Bella: No it's not.

Billy: Yes it is honey Jake's here and you have your baby

Charlie: Bella? OMG BELLA!

Bella continued to eat. Is that good sweetie?

Jake: Calm down sweetie.

Bella: I'm calm.

Stella: Yep

They finished can we go now please.

Jake: Let's go.

They stand up Bella takes Stella.

Charlie starts to touch Bella.

Bella: DO NOT TOUCH ME!

Charlie: But sweetie I miss you!

Jake: Don't touch her...

Charlie: Enough! what are you going to do about it shes my daughter.

Jake: She's my wife and I said not to touch her!

Stella: touches Bella's face it ok mommy.

Charlie: Wife Mommy what the hell Bella!

Stella: Down mommy.

Stella went over and stepped on Charlie's foot...You mean man weave my mommy awone!

Bella's Jaw dropped

Jake: was all smiles

Charlie: OWWWWWW!

Jake: Let's go! He puts Stella in her car seat. Daddy's so proud of you!

Stella: Tears were falling why he hate my mommy?

Jake: Wipes her tears away I really don't know sweetie, but that doesn't matter all that matters is that we love mommy.

Stella: Yeah... We goin home?

Jake: Yeah we're going home..he kisses her

Bella: was crying I'm sorry I'm sorry!

Jake: Baby you have nothing to be sorry for.

Bella: Can we just go to the airport please...I just want to go home this isn't my home anymore I don't belong here...I belong with my family.

Jake: kisses her. We love you Stella and I that is.

Bella: You dork she laughs.

Jake: But you love me.

Bella: That I do, and I love my Stellie!

Stella: Smiles I wub you too mommy! She smiles.

Jake: Let's go home.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	30. Authors Note

**Ok so I feel like shit for neglecting my stories like I have been. Like SERIOUSLY really bad! It's been a hectic month or so. I WILL update soon maybe tomorrow with lots of updates for all my stories! I was going to update on my birthday but it completely slipped my mind! PROMISE updates coming soon!**

**Also you guys know how much I love Taylor right? Well I had a Taylor Swift themed 20****th ****birthday party! ****Thanks for always reading my stories I love you guys for that I really do! Like I get warm fuzzies every time I read all YOUR nice reviews. 3**

**XOXO**


	31. Mental Breakdowns and Storms

**Later that night they arrive home..**

Jake: I'll go put her to bed. Why don't you go get into bed you look tired.

Bella: Ok.

Jake put Stella to bed then he went to their bedroom he saw Bella sitting on the bed in her pajamas crying, Sweetie he went over and climbed into bed sweetie what's wrong?

Bella: I don't know. I'm a bad mom!

Jake: No you're not Bells what makes you say that?

Bella: Because I'm just so tired….I'm so tired lately I have no energy I feel like what so ever! You have to do things for her I feel like I put to much on you by having you do so much, and it's just so much and it shouldn't be with going back to LaPush and seeing Charlie and not wanting to but running into him anyways. I love Billy I love everybody….it's just oh god! I think I'm having a mental break down.

Jake: Sweetie look at me your energy will come back in no time your pregnant again it's a stressful time. Second I love doing things for and with Stella it gives me and her some time together so don't worry. We aren't going back to Lapush for awhile Dad and everybody understands you're pregnant and can't travel long distances. You're not having a mental break down ok?

Bella: Ok….

It was so quite you could hear a pin drop except for the storms and rain outside. Until Bella broke the silence…Jake?

Jake: Hmmm?

Bella: Hold me please!

Jake: Oh Bells come here!

They heard little footsteps..

Stella: Mommy Daddy I scared tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Jake: got out of bed went over and picked up Stella… What are you scared of princess?

Stella: Boom!

Jake: Want to sleep with mommy and daddy tonight?

Stella Nods….

Jake: put Stella in bed with them…That better?

Stella: Nods Night Mommy Night Daddy Night Baby!

Both: Night Stellie!

They all fell asleep on the dark stormy night.

**Hope you all liked that chapter!**


	32. Tayluh Tayluh

**I'm back I swear! :)**

**This update is for Brittney.**

The only person Stella liked more than Jake and Bella was Taylor Swift!

It was 8 am the next morning. Jake let Bella sleep and he got up with Stella.

Jake: What do you want for breakfast princess?

Stella: Pancakes chocolate.

Jake: laughs ok Sweetie are you thirsty?

Stella: Nods Juice!

Jake: went to get her sippy cup out of the cabinet and he filled it with her favorite Apple Juice. Here you go sweetie, Apple Juice!

Stella: YAY shank you daddy!

Jake: Kisses her you're welcome sweetie. Jake went into the Kitchen and began to fix breakfast.

Soon after Stella came running into the kitchen and she pulled on Jake's pant leg

Jake looked down to see Stella looking up at him with her big brown eyes holding her Taylor Swift CD.

Stella: Tayluh Tayluh pwease daddy!

Jake couldn't say no to her he never could. He smiled and went to put it in the cd player.

Stella: YAY Shank you daddy!

Mine came on…

Stella: Up up daddy!

Jake picked her up and began to dance around the living room with her.

Stella: I wub you daddy!

Jake: I love you to princess!

After breakfast Stella made Jake color with her.

Jake updated his face book status

**Just danced around the living room with Stellie to Taylor Swift now coloring!**

**Hope everyone liked this chapter!**

**Hope you feel better Britt!**


	33. I'll always be here

It was 9 am by the time Bella woke up.

Jake: heard her in the bathroom throwing up…Stellie stay down here for a minute daddy will be right back.

Stella: Ok daddy!

Jake: ran upstairs Bells baby are you ok? He found her on the floor in front of the toilet.

Jake sat down on the floor and pulled her into his lap.

Bella: Nestled her face into his neck closing her eyes for a minute breathing him in yeah I'm fine.

Jake: What's wrong he could tell something was wrong.

Bella: was crying I'm scared.

Jake: Of what sweetie?

Bella: Of…of everything..I know I've done this before but not with 2.…I don't know how! I don't want her to feel left out…and I can't I can't do this alone!

Jake: Look at me Bells…Look at me he brought her face up so he could see into her eyes they were filled with worry. I told you this before and I'll tell you this again I'm right here baby right here he kissed her deep, you don't have to do this alone and you never will have to I'm not Charlie. I know you think he was never there because it got to be to much for him and he didn't want you, but I want this I want this I want the whole thing the house Stellie the new baby and hopefully lots more babies to come but that's up to you whatever you want. I want you! Forever and always you. God I want you forever. I want to be there when Stella goes off to kindergarten, when she starts to date which I might add she's not doing until she's 35. When the new baby is born he puts his hand on her belly when it takes it's first steps. I'm always going to be here!

Bella was a sobbing mess now. O…..K…. she returned his kiss. I….Love….You….

Jake: I love you too! Want some breakfast, toast jelly?

Bella: Yeah she gave a small smile.

Jake pulled Bella up and hugged her I love you Bells!

Bella: I love you more!

The phone rang..

Jake: I'll get it...

Jake: Hello?

Becca: Jake! she said excidedly

Jake: smiled hey Becs!

Stella: ran in MOMMY!

Bella: Good Morning princess!

Becca: Jake I'm pregnant!

Jake: smiled You're pregnant! he smiled

Bella looked over at him and smiled with Stella in her arms

Jake: That's great Becca!

Becca: Yeah I only wish Bells was pregnant too!

Jake: Laughed hold on Bec

Becca: ok!

Jake: Hey Bells Becca wishes you were pregnant again too!

Bella: Smiled go ahead tell her you know you want to!

Jake: Smiled Bec you got your wish we're going to have another baby!

Bella could hear Becca squil REALLY!

Jake: Yeah!

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**That's the end of this chapter.**


	34. The baby wikes me

**This chapter is again for my best friend Britt! I Love You! She gets really excited when I update so here ya go! **

**Skipping ahead a little bit.**

**Bella is 16 weeks and Becca is 13 weeks.**

Bella was sitting on the couch… When she felt the baby first kick. Suddenly she was crying and smiling at the same time.

Stella: saw this Mommy what wrong?

Bella: Your baby brother or sister just kicked me she said with a smile.

Stella looked scared it hurt?

Bella: Gave a warm smile No sweetie come here.

Stella went over to the couch.

Bella: Give me your hand.

Stella: was nervous I not hurt you.

Bella: No sweetie you won't hurt mommy.

Stella laid her hand on Bella's tummy.

Bella: Stellie you can talk to the baby when ever you want.

Stella looked up at her wrearly?

Bella: Yeah Why don't you try now.

Stella: Hi baby! I your big sista Stellie! You be my baby. I take care of you. I wub you baby!

The baby softly kicked Stella's hand…

Stella screamed and stared to cry.

Bella: What's wrong princess? She picked her up and held her on her lap.

Stella: It wikes me mommy! It wikes me! She said with tears coming down her face.

This made Bella's heart leap with joy.

Bella: Awwww sweetie she kissed her….Of course it does your it's big sister! It knows you're going to love and help take care of it.

Tears still coming down her cheeks she puts her hands on Bella's face and said I wub you mommy!

Bella: Started to cry Awww Stellie I love you too Angel!

Jake: Came in and saw both Bella and Stella were crying... He rushed over to the couch what's wrong he said in a panic. Are you ok? Is Stellie ok?

Bella: Yeah we're fine...Stellie daddy's home!

Stella: DADDY! she reached for him.

Jake: What's wrong Princess?

Stella: The baby wikes me daddy! The baby wikes me!

Jake: What do you mean the baby likes you? he looked at Bella.

Bella: It kicked her! she said with a smile.

The biggest smile spread across Jakes face...As he finally knew what she meant. He started to cry.

**Short chapter I know but in the next chapter they find out what the baby is! :)**

**What do you all think the baby will be I already have an Idea, but what do you all think?**


End file.
